Total Drama: Over the Top - Episódio 2: Luzes, Câmera, Ação!
Luzes, Câmara, Ação! é o segundo episódio de Total Drama: Over the Top. O vencedor do episódio foi Roberto Magalhães e o eliminado foi Roger Blanc. Sinopse Os participantes comemoram a eliminação de Ella. No desafio, eles criam uma peça de teatro baseada em Game of Thrones, onde Lizzha é Cersei, Edward é Tyrion, Blaze é um dragão, Katia é Daenerys, Roger é Euron, Roberto é Jaime e Matt é Jon. Roberto revela-se o melhor ator e consegue a imunidade, e Matt têm o pior desempenho. Na Cerimônia da Fogueira, os participantes decidem eliminar Roger, que é, então, mantido em cárcere por Karol. Episódio *No dia seguinte, às 07:00 da manhã* Local: Cabana das Garotas *Todas acabaram de acordar, estão bocejando e se espreguiçando.* Kátia: Nossa, que não-saudade da Ella... O ar na cabana fica até melhor sem ela. Lizzha: Pobre Ella... Quem sabe ela não tente a sorte no America’s Next Top Model? Blaze: Se não gostaram dela aqui, imagina no ANTM... Boa sorte pros jurados de lá! 320px|center|thumb|— Eu só passei a detestar a Ella depois do desafio de ontem... Sério, ela passou metade do percurso reclamando, eu hein... Local: Cabana dos Garotos *Todos acabaram de acordar, estão fazendo o mesmo que as meninas, só que mais devagar* Roberto: Bom dia. Edward: Bom dia é o cacete, eu mal consegui dormir... Roberto: Tava pensando na Ella? 320px|center|thumb|— Deus me defenda, pensar na Ella é tão horrível quanto ser torturado psicologicamente... Ella se você estiver assistindo isso saiba que nós te odiamos e que se você um dia voltar vamos fazer com que...você seja eliminada de novo. Beijos. Local: Cabana dos Garotos Matt: Já vou ir pro refeitório, tô com fome. *Matt sai da cabana* *Ninguém notou que Roger estava lá, continuava dormindo, então Edward e Roberto largaram ele lá* *Alguns minutos depois* Local: Refeitório *Todos estão sentados na mesma fileira de mesas* Blaze: A comida daqui é tão... grudenta assim mesmo? Kátia: Nem pra servir pelo menos um copo de vodka... Que triste. 320px|center|thumb|— EU PRECISO DA MINHA VODKA, PRODUÇÃO!! Lizzha: Então vai esperar seu copo de vodka sentada. Estamos no meio do nada, não tem nem sinal aqui. Blaze: Não fala de sinal, eu lembro do meu celular... Matt: Então, Blaze, eu soube que você meio que manja dessas paradas de tecnologia, e seria legal se, alguma hora, pudéssemos conversar sobre isso... Blaze: Ah, tudo bem. Edward: Olha ali, Roberto, que climão... Roberto: Hã, Edward, se você não se importa eu vou me sentar perto deles... *Edward fica sozinho na mesa* 320px|center|thumb|— Não entendi um pouco direito... Lizzha: Nossa Blaze, não sabia que você curtia os mais humildes... Blaze: Ué, o que tem de errado? Ele só me chamou pra conversar... 320px|center|thumb|— E eu topo qualquer coisa relacionada a tecnologia. Aliás, a produção poderia me informar se tem algum desafio relacionado a isso? Não? Ah... Kátia: Contanto que ele não leve vodka pra ‘conversa’, então tá tudo bem. 320px|center|thumb|— A Kátia só fala de vodka. Vodka isso, vodka aquilo... Podiam ter inventando o Total Vodka... Lizzha: Mas vamos falar de algo mais importante, tipo, o Roger... Agora que a Ella tá fora da jogada, eu posso ter ele na palma da minha mão. Kátia: Falando em Roger... Eu não vi ele por aqui. *Segundos depois, Karol entra no refeitório com Roger ao seu lado* 320px|center|thumb|— Descobri que não se pode confiar em nenhum dos garotos. Merda. Karol: Comam essa porra logo e me encontrem no palco próximo a floresta. *Karol sai* *Alguns minutos depois* Local: Palco Karol: Muito bem pessoal, seu segundo desafio exigirá uma atuação muito melhor do que se fingir de doente pra não ir à escola! Vocês vão escolher alguma paradinha dramaturga pra ATUAREM! Siim, já me sinto tão Walcyr Carrasco! Principalmente pelo sobrenome! Num mundo que tem Meryl Streep, eu não me contentaria em ser só DiCaprio, então acho bom escolherem e ensaiarem bem. Quebrem a perna! Agora posso falar, porque nosso mendigão é pau-pra-toda-obra. Lizzha: Alguém tem alguma sugestão? Roberto: Eu tenho! Lizzha: Repito, alguém tem alguma sugestão? 320px|center|thumb|— Por que a Lizzha está agindo assim? Quero dizer, eu e ela vencemos o primeiro desafio... Acho que mereço pelo menos um pouco de gentileza... Kátia: Que tal atuarmos a história da Vodka? Lizzha: Kátia, enfia a vodka no c- 320px|center|thumb|— Censuradíssimo, produção Roger: Por que a gente não faz uma cena de Game of Thrones? *Todos olham pra Roger, surpresos* 320px|center|thumb|— Aquele momento em que todo mundo para de falar pra te encarar... 320px|left|thumb|— Ele fala?! Senhoras e senhores, estamos ao vivo? Momento HISTÓRICO registrado no Total Drama! 320px|right|thumb|— Medo, será que ele falou pra alguém que a gente largou ele dormindo na cabana? Blaze: É uma boa ideia, até. Matt: Concordo com a Blaze, uma ótima ideia... Lizzha: Se a Ella estivesse aqui, ela seria a Cersei, porque é tão louca quanto ela. Kátia: Quem é Cersei mesmo? 320px|center|thumb|— Eu odeio assunto nerd. Odeio. *Alguns minutos depois, depois de longos ensaios, finalmente eles se preparam para a peça. Um telão exibe: GAME OF THRONES: TOTAL DRAMA EDITION em Comic Sans MS com música de criança* *Todos os personagens estão em cena, sentados, com exceção de Kátia, que interpreta Daenerys Targaryen* Lizzha (como Cersei): Onde está Daenerys? *Ninguém responde.* Lizzha (como Cersei): A vadia de cabelo prata não veio com vocês? Edward (como Tyrion): Bem, err, ela tinha alguns assuntos pra tomar conta... Lizzha (como Cersei): Que assuntos? Uma desocupada daquelas, manda os dragões fazer todo o trabalho sujo por ela. *Então, segundos depois, surge uma Blaze fantasiada de dragão com Kátia como Daenerys montada em cima dela, ela dá uns tropeços até conseguir descer do dragão, mas sai viva e senta-se ao lado dos outros.* Lizzha (como Cersei): Olha aqui, querida, você não tem relógio em casa não? Acha que a gente tem todo o tempo do mundo pra você? Kátia (como Daenerys): Cala a boca, Cersei, fala logo o que você quer, tenho dragão pra amamentar. Lizzha (como Cersei): Você é burra ou se faz? Você que chamou a gente aqui. Roger (como Euron): Vamos todos acalmar os nervos... Lizzha (como Cersei): Vou acalmar a minha vagina quando eu fizer sexo com meu irmão. Roberto (como Jaime): Eu disse pra ela não sair contando... Mas vamos logo ao que interessa. Por que nos chamaram aqui, Tyrion e Daenerys? *Edward se levanta* Edward: Todos aqui presentes odiamos uns aos outros. Sofremos nas mãos de uns aos outros. Perdemos pessoas amadas nas mãos de uns aos outros. Lizzha (como Cersei): Ainda lembro que foi culpa sua a Myrcella ter sido morta. Kátia (como Daenerys): Cala essa boca de Lannister e deixa o Tyrion terminar de falar. Edward (como Tyrion): Queríamos pedir uma trégua. Não devemos guerrear entre nós, sabendo que ao Norte há uma ameaça pior: os Caminhantes Brancos. Roger (como Euron): A gente vai mesmo levar a sério um anão? Lizzha (como Cersei): Entendo, mas qual o papel do bastardo aqui mesmo? *Matt olha para Cersei* Matt (como Jon): Quê? Kátia (como Daenerys): Olha, foi difícil fazer ele vir até aqui, ele custou pra se ajoelhar e jurar lealdade a mim. Ele só tá aqui porque no final do episódio a gente vai fazer sexo e aí todo mundo vai saber que ele na verdade é meu sobrinho... Mas isso são só boatos. Lizzha (como Cersei): Então fomos chamados aqui para um pedido de trégua quanto a algo fictício? *Lizzha se levanta* Lizzha (como Cersei): Olha, eu tenho roupa pra estender no varal, vocês me chamaram aqui pra contar uma histórinha pra criança dormir, eu hein, depois que o Septo explode todo mundo acha ruim. *Todos saem de cena* *Logo depois, todos voltam, agradecem a platéia de mínima de 3 pessoas* Karol: Bravo! Orgulho dos meus bebês! Mentira kkkkk otários. Agora, vamos ao Oscar! Roberto, vc tá com tudo filho da puta, foi o melhor, ou menos pior?, ator da noite, congrats! Como recompensa, tu tá imunizado, pode ficar cochilando na cama enquanto o resto vai tá na cerimônia da fogueira. 320px|center|thumb|— Não acredito que ganhei duas vezes! Que máximo! Karol: E parece que nosso DiCaprio de hoje foi vc Matt, porra, até a Blaze que só teve uma ação na peça toda atuou melhor que vc. Parece que uma história de vida triste não é sinônimo de drama. Nada a comentar a respeito dos outros, o que importa é os extremos. Vejo a maioria de vcs daqui a pouco. Falô, Rob, vai bater punheta vai. 320px|center|thumb|— É sério que ela me comparou com um dragão? Local: Cerimônia da Fogueira Karol: Bom, aqui estamos novamente, se alguém me falar que não lembra o que é a cerimônia da fogueira, pqp, eu vou comer o marshmallow da pessoa. Vou sentar aqui na minha poltrona e esperar vocês me mandarem os votos. TO DE TPM CARALHO. Karol: Roger pqpp tudo bem q vc não fala nunca mas preciso de saber seu voto Rob, acaba a punheta logo Edward: Vai ser que nem na outra Cerimônia... Roberto: Vai logo sem ele, pelo menos a gente não precisa esperar... Karol: porra uma louca invadiu o estúdio mas já dei porrada Karol: pessoal já tenho a apuração dos votos e aqui comigo, estão os 5 marshmallows sim,deliciosos Karol: Blaze, minha dragãozinha, bora assar teu marshmallow Karol: Ed, ainda bem que vc não depende de teatro pra ganhar. Tó teu marshmallow (btw tu levou voto tb) Karol: o resto de vocês tb recebeu votinho Karol: hmm Karol: intrigas... Karol: Katinha, ainda sem vodka, aceita marshmallows? Karol: roger e lizzha Karol: o gostoso e a gostosa Karol: não minto, super faria um menage Karol: bom, o roger sai mano Karol: ouvi falar que o marionetista dele nem sabia em quem tava votando Karol: claro, apenas boatox, vamos fingir que nós não somos simplesmente personagens criados por adolescentes desocupados pra uma série flop Lizzha:Que pena, logo quando minha inimiga saiu ele teve que sair também! Karol: ok gente, forças superiores atuam na minha vida e eu resolvi fazer uma revotação, parece q roger ainda tava meio grogue do desmaio de ontem Karol: vcs vão revotar, dá seus pulo aí Karol: to zuandokjjkkkk Karol: roger junta tuas troxa meu filho Karol: vc vai pra um lugar muuito melhor ;-) Ella: VEM ROGER, VAMOS TRANSAR ATÉ O SOL RAIAR! Karol: para de invadir meu estúdio Lizzha: MAS O QUÊ?! *Karol dá uma voadora na Ella* Lizzha:NÃO ERA NEM PRA VOCÊ ESTAR AQUI SUA VADIA Karol: e é isso aí meu povo, eliminação brutal do galã da ilha, agora só sobrou feioso misericórdia, até amanhã com mais um TOTAL DRAMA: OVER THE TOP! enquanto isso vou ver se o roger quer vinho, deixei ele no meu porão... Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Over the Top